Magareće godine (V glava)
Magareće godine Trećeg dana poslije Bajina odlaska novine donesoše opširan izvještaj o velikom okršaju između žandarmerije i odbjeglih razbojnika, i to baš u Bajinom selu. U noćnoj borbi na ivici sela poginulo je i ranjeno nekoliko žandara, a po svim znacima ranjen je i jedan od razbojnika, jer su na mjestu borbe, u hajdučkoj busiji, nađene krvave krpe od nečije pocijepane košulje. – Ih, blago Baji, makar se naslušao pušaka! – zavidljivo smo pričali mi jedva čekajući kad li će se on vratiti iz sela. Baja se vratio tek peti dan, važan i svečan kao kakav vojskovođa, a zajedno s njim stiže uzbudljiva vijest: – Tomljenović ranjen i uhvaćen! Da stvar bude još zanimljivija, od Baje smo odmah saznali da je hajduk Tomljenović pronađen ranjen u pojati njegove tetke. Sluga, govedar, čim ga je spazio u slami, dao je tabanima vatru i odjurio do škole, gdje je logorovala čitava četa žandara. – Kuku ljudi, puna pojata hajduka! Pojata je za tili čas bila opkoljena. Baja, koji je sve to posmatrao krišom s tavanskog prozora tetkine kuće, opširno nam je pričao čitav taj događaj. – Braćo konviktaši, da ste samo vidjeli te strahote! Dva mitraljeza uperena u vrata pojate, deset narednika, sve brkati Ličani, s nategnutim puškama primiču se u polukrugu pojati, a hajduk, sav crn i bradat, ispuzao četveronoške na vrata... – A zašto četveronoške? – čudimo se mi. – Ranjen je u obje noge, kroz listove, pa ne može ići. Ispuzao tako on, sjeo i digao ruke, a žandarima ipak puške dršću u rukama... Eh, ko to nije vidio... Bajinu zanimljivu priču brzo je pomračio jedan iznenadan događaj: za poslužitelja u konviktu došao je onaj ključar iz bihaćke Kule, Jovo Brdar. Iz Kule su ga otpustili zato što su njegovom neopreznošću hajduci dograbili ključeve i otvorili vrata, ali je ipak primljen na rad u konvikt da ne bi ostao bez hljeba i službe. Našoj radosti, razumije se, nigdje kraja. Ej, hajdučki ključar postao naš poslužitelj, nije to mala stvar. Jovo Brdar bio je čovjek srednjih godina. Još uvijek je nosio neke poluvojničke čakšire, cokule i šajkaču. Naša graja i trka po konviktu očito ga je zbunjivala, jer na tako nešto nije bio navikao u Kuli, pa je na svaki naš nestašluk samo začuđeno uzviknuo: – Pazi ga – skandal! Odmah smo zapazili tu njegovu uzrečicu i već treći dan po njegovu dolasku u konvikt, Baji se nehotice ote: – Nije loš čovjek ovaj Skandal. Tako crni Jovo začas dobi nadimak "Skandal", iako smo te iste nedjelje saznali i njegov stari nadimak iz Kule: tamo su ga zvali Jovo "Ponedjeljak". Otkuda i kako je dobio to ime, nismo nikako mogli saznati. Tek mnogo kasnije neko je pričao da ga je tako krstio razbojnik Krivovrat. Prva nam je briga bila da potpuno ispitamo Jovu kako su mu hajduci oteli ključeve i sjurili se niz stepenice Kule. Počinjući priču, on bi se samo pipnuo za uvo i dreknuo: – Skandal! Kad me Karan zveknu po glavi, ja se pružih po stepenicama i napravih se mrtav-mrtvicijat. Jure oni preko mene, ja stiskao zube pa ćutim, ali kad mi jedan stade cokulom na uvo, ja umalo ne dreknuh: skandal! Smijali smo se tome naglas, od srca, a sve je to, čini nam se, blagotvorno djelovalo na surovu ključarevu dušu, otvrdlu u vječitom druženju s razbojnicima. Počeo je da se smekšava, da se smije i šali, a jednog dana on u povjerenju priznade Baji: – Prefekt mi je naredio da špijuniram šta đaci rade i govore pa da mu sve dojavljujem. Pazite zato što radite. Ne pričajte ništa preda mnom, jer ja neću znati da ćutim i sve ću prefektu kazati, – Zašto ćeš kazivati kad si naš prijatelj? – čudili smo se mi. – Eh zašto! Naredba je naredba! Mene su tako u Kuli naučili, i ja ne znam drukčije, što god me vlast upita, ja odmah kažem. Jednom sam potkazao čak i svog rođenog ćaću, pa su ga pritvorili u buvaru. Evo nas u prostranoj internatskoj učionici. Sjedimo sve dva i dva za stolom, a stolovi su, opet, poredani u dva reda, pa učionica liči na neki razred. Jedino što u ćošku nema table, a uvrh sobe, umjesto katedre, na-lazi se paziteljev sto. Pazitelj! Ta ko od nas konviktaša ne zna za to omrznuto ime i šta ono znači! Pazitelj je obično đak iz najstarijeg razreda koga je prefekt odabrao da pazi na red i mir za vrijeme učenja. To je uvijek neki prefektov miljenik, ulizica i potkazivač, koji prefekta obavještava o svemu što se dešava među konviktašima. On mu prijavi i ko se uveče kasno vratio iz grada, ko se buni zbog loše hrane, ko se u spavaonici tukao jastucima itd. Za vrijeme časova učenja pred paziteljem uvijek leži na stolu "crna knjiga". To je debela, tvrdo ukoričena sveska u kojoj svakom od nas pripada po jedan list: tamo ti je upisano ime i prezime, a ispod toga pazitelj zapisuje tvoje istupe i greške za vrijeme učenja. Subotom prefekt izriče kazne prestupnicima. Kažnjavaju nas oduzimanjem doručka, ručka, večere i zabranom izlaska u grad, naročito nedjeljom. Kao što rekoh, svak u crnoj knjizi ima po jedan svoj list, a Dule Dabić sam ima tri lista. Gotovo i ne prođe dan da njega zbog nečeg ne zapišu, a već koliko je puta kažnjen, to ni on sam ne zna. Kad se subotom čitaju kazne, već unaprijed možeš znati da ćeš čuti i ovo: "Dule Dabić, tri dana bez doručka, u nedjelju bez ručka, u nedjelju popodne zabranjen izlazak u grad." De-De-Ha je na kraju sasvim prestao da dolazi na doručak i potpuno se od njega odvikao, ali se nikako nije mogao pomiriti s tim da nedjeljom ne izlazi zajedno s nama u šetnju po okolini Bihaća: na izvor Privilice i Klokota, na brdašce Spomenik, na stari grad Sokolac i u sela Pokoj i Pritoku. Jednom pazitelj, videći da De-De-Ha u nedjeljno popodne kreće s nama na izlet iako je bio kažnjen, pokuša da ga vrati, ali De-De-Ha potegnu ispod kaputa nekakvu staru handžarinu i zloslutno reče: – Samo me dirni il' prijavi prefektu, ovo će ti suditi! Dobro se znalo da De-De-Ha održava svoju riječ i da sve dobro pamti, zato se pazitelj brzo poizmače i nekud izgubi bez riječi. Kakvi li su, u stvari, izgledali ti naši veliki grijesi i prestupi zbog kojih smo tako surovo kažnjavani, da ostajemo bez hrane i šetnje, onoga što je djetetu najpotrebnije, može se dobro vidjeti iz njihovog popisa u crnoj knjizi. Evo, na primjer, Šta je zapisano samo jednog dana, u toku našeg dvočasovnog učenja: "Krsto Babić provlačio se ispod stola. Baja lovio muve i bekeljio se na sijalicu. Dule Dabić vadio nož na Baju. Hamid se bockao olovkom i proturao ceduljice. Gojko Cukan zaspao nad knjigom. Milan Snašica vezao Gojka za nogu od stola." Sami ćete priznati, bez ovakvih sitnih nestašluka teško je izdržati dva časa učenja, jer svi smo bili živahni i zdravi dječaci. Ali deder ti to dokaži jednom tupom i zlobnom pazitelju. Kad sve ovo znate, onda već možete zamisliti koliko smo svi mi mrzili crnu knjigu. Ona je za nas bila oličenje sviju naših nevolja i stradanja. Kad bismo nju jednom uništili, činilo sam se, postali bismo najslobodniji i najsrećniji ljudi na ovome svijetu. I pazitelja smo mrzili isto toliko kao i njegovu crnu knjigu. A naš pazitelj zaista je bio takav da nikom nije ni padalo na um da ga voli. Bio je to sin nekog bifedžije iz jedne obližnje varošice, debeljušan i uobražen osmoškolac. Vječito se lickao pred ogledalom i mazao kosu nekakvom pomadom čudna mirisa, pa ga konviktaši zbog nje prozvaše "Smrdonja". Smrdonja! E, to mu je ime zaista odlično pristajalo i svaka čast i hvala Baji, koji ga je izmislio. – Eto, izletjelo mi samo iz usta! – priznavao je Baja Bajazit kad smo ga pitali kako je uspio da za pazitelja izmisli tako prekrasan nadimak... Sjedimo, dakle, na času učenja i razmišljamo kako ćemo izvesti jednu malu osvetu nad našim paziteljem. Plan smo već skovali prije početka časa, a sad ga samo treba izvesti. Evo o čemu se radi. Još odmah poslije ručka pazitelj Smrdonja slao je u varoš našeg novog kolegu, Košutića, da mu kupi kutiju "rahatlokuma", onih divnih slatkiša koje tako vješto pravi stari poslastičar Murat. Razumije se, nije mu ni padalo na um da pošalje nekog od nas, recimo Dulu Dabića, jer bi taj izvadio bar jedan komad iz kutije, pa kud puklo da puklo. – E, znam ja u čemu je stvar! – odmah se dosjetio De-De-Ha. – Večeras pazitelj ide na sastanak s Marom Zorić iz šestog razreda, a ona voli rahatlokume više nego svoj nos. Vidio sam ja to. – Kad si vidio? – začudi se Baja. – Znaš kad. Prekjuče, uveče, bio sam se pritajio u onome mračnom ćošku Žegar-aleje, kod malih vrata, čekao sam Toju iz Žegara da ga izlemam, kad li odnekud ispade naš Smrdonja s Marom. – A šta ti, brate slatki? – uzbudi se Hamid Rus. – Eh šta! Nije bilo druge, nego ti ja brzo šmugnem pod prvu klupu pa se tu pritajim. – A oni? – dahnu Hamid bečeći oči. – A i oni – tap-tap kroz mrak! – pa sjedoše na onu istu klupu, šta ću sad, braćo skauti! – Pa šta će biti dalje? – Počuj ti samo! Čim sjedoše, Mara zacvrkuta: "Jesi li donio ratluke?" "Jesam, evo ih!" – veli on. Izvadi onda pazitelj kutiju pa je stavi između njih dvoje. Vade jedan po jedan komad i mljackaju, a između letava na klupi sipi šećerni prah pravo meni po nosu. Ja, bogami, isplazih jezik da i na njega štogod padne. – Uh, uh! – huknu Hamid. – Na kraju, bogami, ja ti ne mogoh izdržati – nastavljao je De-De-Ha – nego ti lagano izvukoh ruku ispod klupe pa s njom pravo u kutiju. Istog časa na moje prste spusti se Smrdonjina ruka... – Aoj, da se spustila na moju ruku! – zareža Baja. – Više bih volio magareće kopito. – Spusti on ruku i poče me milovati po prstima, misli da su Marini, a sve tepa: "Slatka moja rukico, mila Maro!" – a ja ni živ ni mrtav. – Pa kako se izvuče iz toga? – pita Hamid. – Jedva nekako. Tek on što podiže svoju ruku a ja svojom pod klupu. Tu ti se kasnije dogovoriše da pazitelj dođe večeras na sastanak na isto mjesto, opet s kutijom rahatlokuma. – E, onda mu se večeras valja osvetiti – predlagao je Baja. – Deder da nešto smislimo. Najpametnije što smo smislili bilo je to da mu iz kutije krišom izvadimo rahatlokum, a da umjesto njega stavimo sredine od običnog hljeba. Već smo svaki od svog komada hljeba odvojili pomalo sredine, stavili u jednu kesu i sad je De-De-Ha, kao najvještiji, imao zadatak da iz paziteljeve kutije izvadi ratluke, a umjesto njih stavi hljeb i da kutiju opet pažljivo zalijepi sa strane. – Bar je to lako – uvjeravao nas je drski De-De-Ha. Kutija se nalazila u paziteljevom jesenjem kaputu, a kaput je, za vrijeme učenja, visio u hodniku o čiviluku. Trebalo je zato da na času učenja De-De-Ha iziđe napolje i da brže-bolje obavi zamjenu. Zbog toga namjeravanog podviga svi smo bili uzbuđeni. Nikom se nije učilo. Preda mnom je stajala lekcija o seobi starih Slovena, ali meni se sve pričinjavalo da Sloveni jašu na konjima obučem u karirane jesenje kapute i da se slade Muratovim ratlukom. – Ma kad li će De-De-Ha već jednom javiti da ide napolje? – nestrpljivo se pitao svaki od nas. A De-De-Ha je dotle potpuno hladnokrvno učio svoju lekciju, a onda je počeo da se meškolji, zatim da se mršti i konačno je uzeo da krivi lice kao da mu neko uvrće uvo. Pazitelj Smrdonja pozorno se zagledao u njega. – Šta je s tobom, Dabiću? – Stomak me boli. – Pa idi onda napolje, šta mi se tu kreveljiš! – neljubazno odreza pazitelj. De-De-Ha iziđe, pognut, krijući pod kaputom kesu sa sredinom od hljeba. Mi smo ga ispod oka pratili. – Dobro je, uspjeli smo! Naša radost, međutim, bila je kratkog vijeka. Odjednom se Smrdonja diže, protegnu se i – krenu prema izlaznim vratima. Mi zaustavismo dah. – Gotovo je, uhvatiće ga. Očekivali smo paziteljevu zluradu dreku čim je izišao u hodnik, ali napolju je vladala potpuna tišina. Prođe tako kojih četiri-pet minuta, pa se vrata ponovo otvoriše i pazitelj se vrati isto onako miran kao što je i izišao. Nije, znači, ništa opazio. Ali gdje je već De-De-Ha, šta li toliko radi napolju? De-De-Ha se vratio tek pred kraj časa, još uvijek se pridržavajući za stomak. Nismo smjeli da razgovaramo, ali smo ga zato prosto boli pogledima. – Šta je, je l' uspjelo? Svojeglavi De-De-Ha pravio se da ne primjećuje naše upitne i nestrpljive poglede. Kao da ništa nije bilo, on se potpuno mirno prihvati svoje lekcije i osta tako do kraja časa, slijep i gluv za sve oko sebe. – Uh, što bi ga slatko bubnuo ovim svojim giviktom! – režao je Baja uza samo moje uvo pipajući teg u džepu. Čim se završi čas, čitava naša grupa trkom se uputila u dvorište iza internata i tu se skleptasmo oko Dule. – Je l' sve u redu, kazuj?! Umjesto odgovora, De-De-Ha poče da nas broji i da u sebi nešto računa. – Ma šta je tebi, brate slatki? – povika Hamid Rus. – Računam koliko će koga zapasti – zabrinuto objasni De-De-Ha. – Čega zapasti, je l' batina?! – povika Baja. – Ama ratluka, braćo skauti! – veselo dočeka De-De-Ha i otvori onu svoju kesu u kojoj je maloprije iznio sredinu od hljeba. Zaista, bila je puna rahatlokuma. Za tren oka sve je bilo podijeljeno, a tek onda nastade potanko propitivanje. – Jesi li mu u kutiju nabio hljeba? – Nijesam. – Kako nijesi, bog te vidio? – zinu Baja. – A da šta si uradio s hljebom? – Pojeo ga – mirno priznade De-De-Ha. – Ma kako pojeo? – Bogme lijepo. T aman sam bio otvorio kesu da izvadim sredinu, ali mi hljeb odjednom tako zamirisa da nisam mogao izdržati, nego skoknuh u dvorište i naklopah se kao vuk – puc-puc-puc! – ode sve. Znate i sami da sam danas ostao bez ručka. – Pa ti si onda kutiju ostavio praznu, bog te vidio! – viknu Krsto. – Gotovo je, Smrdonja će otkriti čitavu stvar. – Ništa se ti ne boj – guknu De-De-Ha. – Ja taman pošao iz dvorišta unutra, a kuvarica na vrata. Deder, veli, momče, baci tamo iza ćumeza ova kokošja crijeva. – Kakva sad crijeva? – začudi se Baja. – Eh kakva! – reče Hamid. – Ona prefektu i sebi peče kokoš, a nama je dobra i stara govedina. – Uzmem ti ja ona crijeva – nastavlja Dule – pa mi istom nešto sinu u glavu: evo, ovo ću ja u Smrdonjinu kutiju! – I stavio si? – graknu Baja. – Stavio, zatvorio, zalijepio i metnuo mu u džep – kratko objasni De-De-Ha. – Alaj će da se iznenadi. – Eh, to bi valjalo vidjeti kakvo li će lice načiniti naš Smrdonja kad ugleda crijeva od koke! – uzdahnu Baja. – Pa da se ja tamo negdje sakrijem? – upita Krsto Buva. – Oni obično uvijek sjede na istoj klupi, a tamo je stalno mračno, niko me neće opaziti. – Dobro bi to bilo! – s odobravanjem prihvatismo svi mi. – Čim se malo smrači, ti – trk u Žegar-aleju. Tek što smo dovršili taj razgovor, kad evo ti ga, ide onaj naš novi kolega Bobo Košutić. Nismo ga voljeli, jer je uvijek bio upeglan i nalickan, pa smo mu dali nadimak Bobo Lutka. Ipak mu De-De-Ha pruži jedan ratluk i upita ga: – Kako ti se ovo sviđa, a? – Oho, odlični su. Baš sam ovakve danas kupio pazitelju. – To ti je dobro – poučno reče De-De-Ha. – Uvijek kupuj samo ovu vrstu. To je Murat naučio praviti u Carigradu.